


You're My Angel

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [11]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Sometimes Smitty mumbles in his sleep and John thinks it's adorable





	You're My Angel

Sometimes Smitty mumbles in his sleep and John  _adores_ it. Its another thing he loves about Smitty other than his dic-  _nope._

John thinks it's the cutest thing ever. Sometimes it's just mumbling that you can't tell what he's saying, other times it's words but they aren't in a sentence. 

John is wide awake, but he can't get up. Can you guess why? Its because of his boyfriend. Smitty is currently laying his body on John, his head laid on John's chest. John doesn't mind though, he just wraps his arms around the smaller boy, keeping him closer. 

Smitty shifts, "John," he mumbles. "Yes?" John whispers, thinking he's asleep. John watched as Smittys lips curve up into a smile, making John copy. 

"I love you." he murmurs, pressing his face into Johns hoodie. John's grin gets impossibly bigger as he kisses the top of his head "I love you too." he answers. Smitty does a happy hum, yawning after. "You do?" Smitty asks,  _Oh, so he is awake._ John thinks as he pulls him higher up on his chest. John hums "Yes I do, I love you more than I have anyone else. You're my little angel." John answers as he cups Smittys face in his hands. He watches as Smitty openes his eyes a little.

John's face softens as he looks at Smittys heterochromic eyes (a/n this is not real life btw) "Good morning." John says, making Smitty close his eyes back up again, resting his hands on John's. "Don't call me angel." Smitty mumbles. John presses a kiss against Smitty's lips "Okay, what every you say." he says against his lips. He pulls away, making Smitty whine quietly. "You're so whiny." John whispers seeing as Smitty openes his eyes just to roll them. "Uh-huh. Says the person who whines 24/7" Smitty answers. 

John thinks "I'm not the whiny one when we have sex, now am I now," he answers, loving the flush that comes up on Smittys face, "You always go 'Oh John har-'" John gets cut off by Smittys hand hitting his mouth. "Shut up, you asshole." Smitty says, taking the hand away from John's mouth to lightly slap his arm. "Make me." John says, pulling Smittys face closer. 

"Oh I will, just wait." Smitty answers smashing his lips against John's. 

**Author's Note:**

> 16 more days until school fucking yay.
> 
> Anyway fluff is legit the only thing I can write so yes. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
